Hand dishwashing detergent compositions should have a good suds profile while providing good soil and grease cleaning.
Users usually see foam as an indicator of the performance of the detergent composition. Moreover, the user of a hand dishwashing detergent composition also uses the sudsing profile and the appearance of the foam (density, whiteness) as an indicator that the wash solution or cleaning implement still contains active detergent ingredients. The user usually doses the dishwashing detergent depending on the foam ability and renews the wash solution when the suds subsides or when the foam does not look strong enough. Thus, a wash liquor comprising a dishwashing detergent composition that generates little foam would tend to be replaced by the user more frequently than it is necessary. Hand dishwashing detergent compositions need to exhibit good foam height and appearance as well as good foam generation during the initial mixing of the detergent with water and good lasting foam during the entire manual dishwashing operation.
There is a need to provide hand dishwashing compositions with improved foam properties while at the same time providing good cleaning.